


Whispers in the dark

by ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 21, Ben is a demon, Curse Breaking, Demon/Human Relationships, Demon/Human Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Or Is he?, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read the tags before reading, Rey is 19, Rey is a Human, True Love's Kiss, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll
Summary: After Rey finds a demon passed out and injured in her backyard, she's determined to help him and know where he came from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reuploaded as I didn't like how it was before. I've completely changed the plot.
> 
> Hope you like this version better. :D

Ben was flying across the night sky as far as his wings allowed him to. 

Being a demon, he usually had no issue soaring through whatever place he found himself in, his wings sturdy and wide, but today was far from an ideal night for him. 

Somehow they had discovered the kindness in his heart, the light which triumphed among the shadows, and in the world, he came from, inhabited solely by fellow demons and other dark creatures, this was not acceptable. 

Snoke was the ruler of this cruel world, a horrible being who allowed for no descent and no rebellion to his commands. In his eyes, having a pure heart was a sin above all others, and so the moment he noticed Ben Solo’s true nature, he decided he should be hunted down and destroyed before the light he emanated could spread across any other of his subjects. 

And so Ben was forced to escape, wounded and scared, flying away from his own realm and onto the world of the humans, a race foreign and strange to demons. 

His left wing was busted, barely able to support his weight, yet the sheer will to survive kept him from stopping, from stumbling and crashing on the ground too close to the portal which he had escaped from his own realm. 

Ben was panting, clenching his teeth due to the effort he was forced to endure to keep going: another few miles, that was all he needed to achieve. 

His eyes, usually a cool shade of black, were now glowing with a dangerous red hue, bright enough to bring panic in the soul of any human who might look up into the night sky. He was lucky it was late at night, and most people were already fast asleep. 

Not too far away, a lonely girl by the name of Rey sat alone in her home, eating a late dinner after arriving from her extra-long shift at work. Having to provide for herself, she was always willing to take an extra shift or work overtime: The money was never good, but at least it allowed her to make ends meet. 

She was a beautiful, if unusually quiet and reserved, young woman, with long, silky russet hair and big brown eyes, filled with emotions she usually tried to keep hidden from the outside world. To get close to people was dangerous, she knew it, but her heart was too generous and kind to avoid helping those in need. 

Rey was startled when a loud thump came from her backyard, a noise loud enough to promise trouble at this time of the night. She could feel her heart beating so fast inside her chest that she didn't think she could cope with it, but took a long breath in to compose herself. 

Bravery wasn't the lack of any fear, but the determination to face it with resolve. If one was never afraid of anything, then one wasn't brave at all. So though Rey was worried, she never considered running out screaming and begging for help. She had been on her own for far too long, being able to rely on no one but herself, and she was not going to coward away from a stranger now. 

Rey rushed toward the kitchen and searched through the lower drawers in a hurry, scrambling utensils around until she found what she was looking for: A large hammer. Sure, it might be odd to store it in her kitchen, but then again her house wasn't big enough to grant her lot of storage space, so she had to take advantage of what room she did have. The lower drawers were perfect for storing the few tools she owned, and at this moment, having a hammer handy had never seemed so important. 

Clutching the hammer tightly, Rey began stepping forward slowly. Her body was slim and athletic, perfect to make her way stealthily outside. She was ready to attack any assailant who might be attempting to enter her home to rob her but was incredibly surprised not to find any suspicious men lurking around. 

Instead, lying motionless on the floor, Rey encountered what seemed like a human being… but with significant, massive differences. 

For one, the man had wings. Large, thick, dangerous-looking black wings. Secondly, two twisted horns sprouted from his head. There were more differences to notice, but she was already freaking out and decided to focus instead on keeping composure. 

"I'll be damned; they aren't just a myth!" She muttered to herself, as she realized she was staring at a demon. Who else would have real wings, horns, and honest-to-god claws instead of hands?! 

For an instant, she hesitated. This was dangerous, impossibly so. She should step away and let this creature just be taken away. But… how could she do it? He looked harmed, vulnerable, and seeing this poor guy that way, bleeding from his left wing and his forehead, with countless bruises on his pale skin, tugged at her heartstrings. 

Rey looked around but noticed no other creatures lurking around. This one seemed to have been escaping something or someone, and if she just abandoned him there, who knew what would become of him? 

So she dropped the hammer and knelt down by his side, grabbing at him as well as she could and began dragging him inside, bit by bit. He was heavy and motionless, but Rey never gave up, continuing to pull and pull until she was inside her apartment. 

Getting him into her bed was an odyssey of its own, but finally, the demon was laying on her mattress, murmuring something she could not understand and panting in what seemed to be pain. 

"Hey, wake up" She whispered gently, patting his head softly to try and wake him up. "Wake up; you are safe here." 

"Snoke… no… get… away" He mumbled, making no sense at all, unable to even open his eyes. 

He was mumbling in his sleep, she realized, and thought she would attempt twice more to wake him up or bring some sense into him; it was clear he was delirious from his wounds.

Rey noticed he was still bleeding, so she needed to act on it, and she needed to do it right away! 

She scurried toward the bathroom and grabbed her first aid kit, rushing back to his side, worried someone would come and finish the job while she was away. Of course, that was silly, impossible, but then again it wasn't every day that one found a fallen demon on one's backyard, was it now? 

Rey began tending to the strange man's wounds, cleaning the cuts with alcohol and bandaging him up to stop the bleeding. It took her over an hour to get it all done, and through it, the demon continued speaking nonsensical words, which she could not make heads or tails of what he was trying to convey. 

"You'll be alright" She whispered, brushing her fingers over his long, midnight dark hair. She sat there for a moment, staring at him quietly. He was quite handsome, even though his features were rather unique. His nose was too big and his lips too full, but it worked as a whole, making him a fascinating man to stare at. 

She softly touched the horns raising from his head, and was surprised to notice how hard and cold they were to the touch — fingertips running up to the very tip, which was sharp as a knife. 

"I'll take care of you, I promise" She whispered sweetly, brushing a strand of dark hair away from his pale, sweaty face. He was exhausted, the poor guy, who knew how long he had been flying with that horrid wound on his wing? 

Rey stared at the rest of his body. He seemed human-like, incredibly so, if it wasn't for his wings, the twisted horns, and the sharp, claw-like fingernails. Through his thick lips, she could notice long fangs as well, as if he was some kind of vampire. 

This was insane. For the longest time, she had believed demons were nothing but scary stories people told their children about, but apparently, they were very much so a reality. How could she deny it any longer, having one laying on her bed of all places! 

Rey was relieved to see his breathing had become softer; he seemed less agitated. It had been impossible to try and wake him up, receive any coherent answers to her questions: It would have to wait till the morning. 

For now, what this poor demon needed was to get a good night's rest, now that his wounds had been tended to. 

Rey dragged herself to the living room, feeling exhausted after her long shift and having hauled the wounded demon to her bed. She felt emotionally drained, confused, and sore, but at the end of the day, what mattered was that she had been able to help him. 

She laid on her sofa and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Even if she was incredibly tired, her mind was still going a million miles an hour, and so it took her some time to settle down and fall asleep. Soon, though, the demon and the human were fast asleep, unaware of the massive search the cruel Snoke had commanded to bring the rebellious boy back, and destroy him once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://ben-solo-is-a-cinnamon-roll.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

It was early the next morning when Rey woke up, startled, on her sofa. For an instant, she couldn’t comprehend why she wasn’t sleeping in her bed. 

As she sat down, stretching to lull the pain on her back, the young woman suddenly remembered everything which had transpired last night. The demon crashing on her backyard, her attempts to wake him up and bandaging up the strangely handsome stranger. 

He looked so weak and defenseless then, even with his horns and his claw-like nails. Even with his massive wings and sharp fangs. 

Worried he could have run away into the night as she slept, weakened and hurt as he was, she rushed into the bedroom, only to find the demon sleeping soundly. 

Sighing in relief, Rey approached him, and gingerly brushed a strand of midnight black hair away from his forehead. 

“Hey,” She whispered, “Hey, wake up.” 

The demon didn’t reply, he didn’t even react to her touch and her voice. Rey attempted twice more to wake him, speaking louder each time, yet nothing seemed to work. He was clearly exhausted and needed time to rest and recover. 

So, reluctantly, Rey left the room and entered the bathroom, turning on the shower. Before she began undressing, the young brunette hesitated, and locked the door behind her… just in case. She didn’t feel comfortable being naked in the same house as this demon, even if he was unconscious and hurt. 

After a long, warm shower, she got dressed into her work clothes and tied her hair up into two smallish buns, keeping her rebellious strands of russet hair away from her pretty face. 

Peeking into her room one last time, Rey begrudgingly realized she needed to leave for work unless she wanted to be tardy and get yelled at. The demon looked so peaceful… perhaps she should call in sick and stick around in case he woke up and freaked out. 

“Don’t be silly, you can’t afford to take a day off!” She told herself, and walked away, unable to keep him off her mind. 

To say Rey was distracted would be the understatement of the century, as she barely could focus on any task she was given at her job that day. Her mind was not focused on any of her responsibilities, but rather whether or not the demon had wakened up already. What if he panicked and abandoned her home? What if whatever or whomever he was escaping from got ahold of him? What terrible fate would befall him? 

Rey found herself rushing back home the second her shift was over, actually running down the street in a desperate attempt to arrive as soon as humanly possible. She felt responsible for his wellbeing for some odd reason, and hoped direly she’d still find him laying on her bed as she entered her room. 

Much to her surprise and relief, the instant she stepped in the door, she could tell no one had been walking around the house. The whole place was exactly how she had left it, down to the last detail, and upon entering her bedroom, she knew she was right: The poor guy laid there still, clearly exhausted from whatever journey he had been forced to endure to arrive here. 

Rey patted him gently on the cheek this time and called out to him, but there was still no response, nor reaction. With a deep sigh, she turned around and stepped toward the kitchen, deciding it was best to stick to her normal routine instead of obsessively checking on him every few minutes. 

Cooking herself a simple dinner, she sat down on her sofa and turned on the tv, ready to distract herself with a movie as she munched on her meal. 

As the movie came to an end, she began to feel tired, and finally decided it was time to call it a night. The evening had gotten chilly, and so Rey thought she should get a blanket to curl up with on the sofa, but the instant she stepped into the bedroom, she was startled to see the young demon shifting on her bed. 

Gasping, she jumped back, suddenly realizing how dangerous this situation might be for her. Rey rushed back out the door and into the kitchen, grabbing the same hammer she had only 24 hours before, and carefully approached the bed, just in case he proved to be violent. 

“Hi, can you hear me?” She asked cautiously. 

It was right that instant that the demon’s eyes darted open. They were as dark as his hair and incredibly bright, enticing. He was even more handsome to her right then and there but Rey understood it was no time to be thinking such ridiculous thoughts. 

The demon began looking around in confusion and mild panic, trying to sit back yet wincing in pain as he did so. 

“Where am I?” He asked hastily, his breathing heavy. He seemed to comprehend how foolish it was to try and sit down by his second attempt, and so remained laying down instead. 

“You are at my place, you are safe” She replied earnestly, imagining that would be his second question, “You fell from the sky, in my backyard and wouldn’t wake up.” 

She motioned toward his bandages and shrugged quietly. 

“I tried to patch you up as best I could, I should probably change those bandages soon as well, to keep the cuts from getting infected.” 

The demon nodded silently, clearly still deeply confused, but slowly regaining his senses. 

“So… what happened to you?” She asked, unable to restrain her curiosity any longer. 

He did answer something, yet ended up coming out as nonsense. He was mumbling, still half asleep, or perhaps even delirious. 

“Where did you come from?” Rey attempted next, yet the results were the same. This was clearly not the time to be asking too many questions. Perhaps the next morning. So she tried a different approach “Are you hungry?” 

This time, she received a clear reply: A nod. Her follow-up question wasn’t quite so simple. Rey asked him what he’d like to eat, but the demon didn’t seem to be able to provide her with a good answer. Did they even have the same food wherever he came from? 

“I’ll be right back,” She told him, “I’ll try and cook something for you. Eating will help you recover faster, you must be feeling so weakened and hungry.” 

It didn’t take her long to make a sandwich, her first option. Ham and cheese seemed simple enough, right? 

Wrong. 

The second the demon bit into it, he spat it out, frowning in disgust. 

“Woah, you… didn’t have to do that!” Rey protested, but the pained expression on his face made her soften up “Well, that’s ok. I’m sure human food seems so odd to you. Perhaps I could try something else.” 

And try she did: Next, she figured a canned soup would be a brilliant idea. Surely he’d love it. It turned out she was dead wrong. 

“What is this?” He asked with thinly veiled disgust, and shook his head at it, frowning noticeably “It’s inedible!” 

By now, Rey was growing irritated with her impromptu guest, yet she figured she’d give it one more try. Perhaps he was not feeling up to eating anything savory. What about vanilla custard with sliced pieces of banana? She still had some leftover in the fridge. 

Rey served him a good portion, and as she placed it on the same tray she had the previous dishes, she imagined he’d be thirsty too. How could he not be? 

And so, she added a glass of soda and a cup of steaming hot chocolate, just to see if any of those were appetizing to him. 

The moment he grabbed the spoon filled with custard and banana slices, Rey feared he’d spit it out as well, but much to her surprise, he began eating at it with delight, at least as fast as his weakened state allowed him to. 

“Well, at least we discovered something you enjoy” She smiled warmly at him, her protectiveness over this stranger growing by the minute. “So… I’m Rey. What’s your name?” 

The demon looked up at her, his eyes as dark as the night sky, and he offered her a tired smile, all he could muster the strength for. 

“I’m Ben Solo” His voice was deep and coarse as if his throat hurt each time he spoke. 

“Drink something” She adviced, motioning toward the cup and the glass sitting on the tray. “It will do you good.” 

To no one’s surprise, he was immediately repulsed by the soda. Rey was about to sigh and wonder what she could possibly offer Ben that he’d enjoy drinking when he took a sip of the warm, soothing hot chocolate. The smile that spread on his face was earnest and oh so sweet. 

“I like this” He mumbled, clearly exhausted, before taking a second sip. 

There was so much Rey wanted to ask, but she knew it was not the time to do it. She needed to let him rest first. Perhaps in the morning. 

“I should change your bandages and make sure the wound is healing well, and then we’ll rest for the night, do you agree? You need to recover your strength.” 

Ben nodded, staring up at her with what seemed to be surprise. He wasn’t used to those around him being so earnest or so helpful. 

It didn’t take long for Rey to change his bandages and was pleased to see the wound was healing even better than she expected it to. Perhaps demons had a faster healing factor than humans? It was a question for another time. 

“Goodnight, Ben,” She told him sweetly as she stepped toward the door to the living room, holding the sheets she had initially entered the room to gather. “We’ll speak in the morning. I hope you sleep well.” 

“You too… Rey” The way he whispered her name made her smile warmly. What was it about this demon that made her feel tingly all over whenever he as much as stared her way? 

And just like that, she made her way to her sofa, curling up silently, so exhausted that she fell asleep almost instantly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. :D
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://ben-solo-is-a-cinnamon-roll.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

Rey cursed under her breath as she sat down on the sofa: Sleeping there was messing with her back.

  
  
Still, Ben was in pain and so she couldn’t expect him not to sleep on her bed. After all, the poor guy… well, demon… could barely move as it was.

  
  
For some reason, she did not comprehend yet, most of her past few days had been dedicated to thinking almost exclusively about him. She wanted to convince herself it was merely the fact that he was a demon, and she was interested in where he came from and what he was running away from.

He was such a fascinating creature, admittedly, but Rey knew it was something more. It had something to do with his dark eyes and his handsome face.

  
  
She stretched and made her way to her room, wondering if she’d find him sleeping. Much to her surprise, Ben was already awake, staring silently at the ceiling.

  
  
“Hi,” Rey spoke softly and stepped closer to him. “How are you feeling?”

  
  
“Better, I guess” He replied and grunted as he tried to shift on the mattress “It’s still too painful to move around, though”

  
  
“Stay still, it’s important you give yourself time to recover” She quickly placed her hand on his chest, avoiding Ben from attempting to sit up. “Let me check your bandages.”

  
  
As she got ready to change them, Rey was surprised to notice that the cuts were almost completely healed already. It seemed demons did have a stunningly fast healing factor.

  
  
“I don’t think I need to reapply new bandages,” She remarked, moving her fingers gingerly over the scars. “It’s healing well, you should be feeling better soon. You stay still, I’ll go bring some breakfast.”

  
  
Ben offered Rey a quiet smile and nodded. It took her a moment to take her eyes off him… he was so handsome when he smiled.

  
  
Rey braced herself for a few rejections when it came to breakfast, and indeed, she received them. The first option was plain cereal, with just a bit of milk. The second was oatmeal squares, which Ben all but spat back into the bowl.

  
  
Going back to the kitchen absolutely irritated, she looked around and considered the options. Ben seemed to have a massive sweet tooth, perhaps that was the way to go. So she grabbed chocolate cereal, crunchy and extra sweet. She poured a good amount of milk and offered it to Ben, who tasted it with no real hope of enjoying it.

  
  
She couldn’t help but chuckle as his eyes opened wide and he began eating it up with delight. It was clear the safest bet when cooking him food was to go sweet instead of savory.

  
  
“I have to go soon… but I’ll leave something to eat and drink on the nightstand” She explained as she ate her own bowl of cereals.

  
  
“Leave?” Ben asked with a frown, “Where are you going?”

  
  
“Work, I have to be there in half an hour” She explained, before munching on another spoonful of sugary cereal.

  
  
“You should stay.”

  
  
Rey was stunned at this declaration, and she shifted quietly on her chair before shaking her head.

  
  
“I can’t. I need to get to the office. My boss doesn’t like it when I call in sick, and I can’t afford to lose my job.”

  
  
Ben frowned and looked away from her. It was clear he wasn’t happy with her decision.

  
  
“I’ll be back soon, I promise” She added, giving him a concerned look.

  
  
For a moment, it seemed Ben was giving her the silent treatment, but after a few seconds of tense silence, he reluctantly nodded.

  
  
“Fine.” He nodded, peeking at her through the corner of his dark eyes, “I suppose I can handle myself.”

  
  
Rey offered him a little smile and picked up their empty bowls. After cleaning up and making sure Ben had a cup of hot chocolate and some sweet snacks by his bedside, she got ready for work, stopping by the door to her bedroom on the way out.

  
  
“I’ll be back soon. Everything’s going to be fine, Ben. No one knows you are here, they won’t find you in a simple, quiet house.”

  
  
“You are right” He nodded, forcing himself to offer her a smile. “Thank you, Rey, for everything you’re doing for me. I’m not used to… well, kindness in general”

  
  
“You’re welcome. Rest, it will do you good.”

  
  
It was almost impossible for Rey to focus on her work all through the day, constantly imagining what Ben must be feeling, thinking. She knew he was still in pain and thus would remain bedridden, but that did mean she wasn’t worried about him.

  
  
It was so strange, finally having someone in her life, someone she cared about. After losing her parents, she had gotten so used to being alone that it seemed like that was what life was meant to be like.

  
  
She received a talking to by her boss, and Rey apologized meekly, knowing that if she argued back, she might get fired. It was easier going with the flow and pretending her boss wasn’t an ass, particularly when he was right. That particular day, Rey was truly not focusing on her tasks as much as she should have.

  
  
Soon enough, though, she was rushing home, feeling greatly relieved when she finally walked through the front door and didn’t see signs of a struggle. She had feared someone would somehow find her demonic refugee and hurt him while he was still in such a vulnerable state.

  
  
Rey peeked into the open door of her bedroom and saw Ben napping, clearly still needing to recover his strength after whatever he had gone through. It was best to let him sleep, she decided.

  
  
And so, she went back to her usual routine before Ben’s sudden appearance had scrambled it out of place: She took a shower and then cooked dinner, making sure to make some pancakes for him to eat when he woke up.

  
  
Eating her dinner alone was something Rey was already used to, yet knowing there was someone else in the house with her suddenly made her feel so lonely. If only he were awake…

  
  
It was nearly three hours since she got home from work that Rey entered her room again. This time, much to her relief, Ben was finally awake.

  
  
“I’ll bring you supper,” She explained, offering him a kind smile. It took her two minutes to heat up the pancakes and boil some hot chocolate, placing it all on a tray before reentering the room. Rey helped him sit up slightly to eat comfortably. “How are you feeling?”

  
  
“Better. Sleeping is doing me much good, even if it’s a bit dull,” Ben replied, grunting in discomfort. He began eating his meal, and much to her relief, he didn’t spit it out. Apparently, she had been right: He had an incredibly sweet tooth. It was almost adorable.

  
  
“Ben, I have so many questions” She murmured, after giving him a few moments to eat in peace. He looked up at her, with those beautiful dark eyes.

  
  
Ben didn’t want to remember. He wished he could just drop his whole past and let go of it, start anew. Yet Rey deserved answers: She had been so kind and caring to him.

  
  
“Where do you come from?” The inevitable question arrived. Ben sighed and pondered on the answer for a moment before replying.

  
  
“I don’t remember much, Rey. It’s a blur. I do remember it being a place I didn’t want to remain in any longer. An unkind, dark place.”

  
  
Rey bit her lower lip. It sounded terrible, and she couldn’t even begin to imagine it. She hesitated before asking anything else, yet her curiosity kept raising, and she couldn’t help but ache for more answers.

  
  
“Is that why you ran away?”

  
  
“I can’t remember why I left… I suppose it must have something to do with that rejection I felt toward the world I came from, yes.”

  
  
“How did you get hurt?”

  
  
Ben lowered his gaze and shook his head, touching his shoulder silently.

  
  
“I honestly don’t remember.”

  
  
Rey tried a few more questions, but in the end gave up, at least for today. It was clear Ben didn’t remember much about what happened, probably the shock of the attack which had led to him to arrive at her home was the reason. It must have been awful, considering the state he was in when she found him.

  
  
Ben, meanwhile, was having a hard time not staring openly at the beautiful brunette who had saved his life. She was not only stunning, but her kindness and sweet disposition were winning him over with vertiginous speed. He could feel his heart beating faster whenever she was near but knew how foolish he was being. Feelings, emotions, were forbidden where he came from, considered weaknesses, and even sins.

  
  
He needed to restrain himself from experiencing such an attraction toward her.

  
  
“Can I ask you a question?” He finally asked after what seemed to be an endless moment of silence.

  
  
“Me?” Rey seemed surprised, but nodded, “Sure.”

  
  
“Why did you help me? I… I’m a monster, Rey.”

Rey opened her eyes in surprise, staring intensely into his eyes. She did not see a monster laying on her bed.

  
  
“I don’t think you’re a monster, Ben” She whispered, without hesitating. Ben couldn’t help but smile lightly at this reply. Rey stood up and shrugged, not really knowing what else to say. “You should rest. You probably will be feeling much better tomorrow, and I really need to get some sleep. I can’t afford to be distracted tomorrow at work.”

  
  
Ben wanted to beg her not to go to sleep. He wanted to spend more time with her, he didn’t want to be alone any longer, yet he stopped himself from telling Rey any of this.

  
  
“Yes, I understand,” He replied almost quietly.

  
  
This time, after Rey left the bedroom, Ben didn’t fall asleep quite so fast. This time, he laid there, still unable to move due to the pain, wishing he could get to know this incredible young woman more. Hoping he could allow himself to have feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://ben-solo-is-a-cinnamon-roll.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

That night, Rey dreamed of him. His dark eyes, his long features, his unique handsomeness. She woke up breathing heavily, unable to deny the fact that he was steadily, inexorably, occupying not only her every waking hour, but now her dreams as well.

She entered her room with the tray filled with his breakfast and smiled as he mumbled a quick thank you and started eating. Rey had betted on sweet food again, and Ben didn’t even hesitate: He clearly had the biggest sweet tooth she had ever seen. It was kind of ironic, a demon adoring sweet food that way, but oh so endearing.

“I’ll get home later than usual,” Rey explained, apologetically. He looked up at her with those wide, dark eyes, and she felt even worse about leaving him all alone for so many hours. “Sorry”

“I wish you could stay” He admitted quietly, and Rey was sure he was almost pleading. She looked away and stood up. She didn’t think she was strong enough to leave if she continued staring at his begging eyes.

“I’ll see you tonight. Try to get some more rest.”

The poor guy had been doing nothing but resting for the past few days, and she was sure he was exhausted and sore from laying on her bed all day long. Soon, though, Rey was certain, he’d be strong enough to walk around again.

Her day was hellish, to say the least. All she could do was think about him, wonder how he was doing, how he would be feeling. She wanted to call him, talk to him, be with him. It was so odd; she had never experienced this kind of aching before.

Meanwhile, Ben was slowly managing to sit up on his own, his wounds healing with every passing minute. He stretched slowly, feeling his muscles sore and stiff. Bit by bit, he managed to stand up and head toward the bathroom. It was a struggle to walk around, but he couldn’t stay in that godforsaken bed any longer. At least not for a few minutes… or hours, if his body allowed him such a luxury.

Ben undressed, bit by bit, and slipped into Rey’s shower. He hoped she didn’t mind him using it, after so many days laying on the bed, he felt dirty and must stink to high heaven. It was an incredible relief to feel the warm water wash away the dirt and the stink. His hair, dark and long, hung around his shoulders heavily, drenched in hot water.

It took him almost an hour to return to Rey’s bed, and though his bruises and cuts hurt from moving around, he was happy he made the effort. It was worth it, without a doubt.

Sitting there, on her bed, he wondered why anyone would do so much for a complete stranger, especially one with dark wings, fangs, and claws as sharp as knives. He was a demon, a vile creature, and yet Rey’s heart was so pure that she reached out to him and helped him in his direst moment. An angel if he had ever seen one.

He couldn’t stop thinking about her! Her full lips, her beautiful face, her bright eyes. Her body, her smile, her laughter, it was as if she was perfection and he could merely stare, wishing he could feel emotions which were forbidden. Hoping he could reach out and touch her.

The relief which washed over Ben’s entire body as he heard the front door open and shut was immense, and he found himself smiling at the idea of seeing his savior again.

Rey, having just arrived home from the toughest shift she remembered enduring in the past few years, sighed heavily as she dropped her bag to the floor. She felt exhausted and sore all over, having run up and down the office as a madwoman from all the extra tasks her boss had assigned to her. It was clear he was annoyed at her being distracted and decided to do something about it. 

She took off her trousers and jumper until she was wearing nothing but her panties and a grey sleeveless t-shirt, feeling hot and uncomfortable in her work clothes. Her legs were long and svelte, pale as the rest of her beautiful body. She walked toward her bedroom, wondering if she’d find a sleeping Ben inside.

Rey silently wished she’d get to spend some time with him, and so her smile was bright and earnest as she saw him sitting on her bed, resting but clearly feeling much better than he did merely a day ago.

“Hi” She greeted him, tilting her head to the side. Ben couldn’t help but stare at her, just how beautiful she looked while half-dressed. Rey looked down at her current state and blushed lightly “I hope you don’t mind? My work clothes are dirty, and I was so hot in them.”

“I don’t mind, not at all” He mumbled, offering her a sheepish smile. In fact, he rather fancied it if he was honest with himself. “Hey, Rey, I… wanted to apologize, you know.”

“Apologize? What for?”

“Well, your back must be killing you, sleeping on your sofa for the past few days. Plus, I’m guessing your family must be getting pretty annoyed of me being here.”

“I don’t have any family, Ben” She explained, stepping closer to her bed and shrugging silently.

“Your boyfriend, then. I bet he is not happy about you having a… demon… in your bed. I don’t want to get you in any trouble.”

Rey sat by his side on her bed, brushing rebellious strands of russet hair behind her ear.

“I don’t have a boyfriend either, Ben. I’m all alone… Always have been.” She looked at him with the kind of sad smile she offered everyone who asked about the subject. “I was in and out of foster houses all through my childhood, and then I turned 18, and no one needed to take care of me any longer, so I was on my own. I found a job, a house to live in… and have been alone ever since.”

Ben looked startled at her for a few silent moments. It seemed impossible to him that such a sweet, caring young woman could ever be alone. How could her parents not be there for her? How could it be that no guys begged to be in her life? She was so beautiful, so perfect...

“I understand how you feel… I lost my parents when I was a kid… was raised by my ma---” He stopped, hesitating. Master. Would Rey understand? In her world, surely such terms would not be as easy to comprehend as they were where he came from. “I was raised by a demon named Snoke. He is not a good creature; his heart is like ice. I’ve always been alone. It’s all I know.”

Silence filled the room for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them seemed to know what to say next. It was Ben who finally made a confession, who finally let Rey know one of the many shocking details from his world:

“Where I come from, love is forbidden. It’s sinful, wrong. I am not allowed to love anyone in my life. I would be greatly punished if I did anything so foolish.”

Rey looked up into his eyes…. They were so dark, so beautiful. She couldn’t imagine anything so terrible, and yet in her life, she had never truly felt loved. 

“I’ve always felt so alone.” She mumbled, lowering her gaze quietly, and was surprised by his hand brushing against her chin tenderly. Rey looked up at him with surprise.

“You aren’t alone, Rey. Not any longer.”

Rey and Ben stared into each other’s eyes for the longest moment. Ben couldn’t imagine staring anywhere but at such a beautiful, delicate woman. Slowly, he moved forward, kissing her full, gorgeous lips and wishing, hoping, that she would kiss him back.

Though initially surprised, Rey was thrilled by Ben suddenly taking the first step. She kissed him back with a hunger she had never experienced before, smiling into their first kiss. He rested his hand on her thigh, and Rey gasped softly, feeling aroused and pleased by his touch.

Rey broke the kiss, smiling brightly, feeling her heart beating oh so fast in her chest. Looking down, she could immediately notice a bulge straining tightly against his pants. It was clear he was not only erect, but also large and thick, that much was evident without even needing to look directly at it. She blushed, gulping as she stared up at him.

Ben seemed mortified, as red as a bright apple, and he looked away in embarrassment. 

“Rey, I’m so sorry. I’m such a creep. I will---” 

“Hey, it’s ok,” Rey said, interrupting Ben mid-sentence, “You don’t need to apologize.” She kissed him again, more eagerly this time around, rubbing her right hand over his bulge. Rey loved to hear him groan against her lips.

He unconsciously pressed himself against her hand, aching for more of her gentle touch.

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” Rey wondered, staring into his dark eyes as the kiss was broken again. Ben immediately shook his head. 

“No, never. How---How about you?”

Rey shook her head, her hand still resting against his erection.

“I’m new to all of this. It’s ok, Ben. We can learn together” She smiled, somewhere between embarrassed and excited “I’d like to learn together.”

“Are you sure?” Ben seemed hesitant, but upon seeing her nod, they kissed once again. Rey eagerly lifted her top over her head, before unclipping her bra. Her small, pert breasts fully exposed to Ben, as she leaned forward to remove her underwear, baring herself completely. 

Ben gulped as he took her in, sitting naked in front of him. To him, she looked utterly beautiful, perfect in every sense of the word. He could have sat there, merely gazing at her gorgeous form, for all of eternity.

“Touch me,” Rey pleaded, her tone urgent and aroused. Ben seemed lost, eager to please yet utterly inexperienced. 

“Where? How? I don’t…” 

“Hey, calm down,” Rey said, cupping his face, “I’ll show you.” 

Rey grabbed one of Ben’s hands and placed it on her left breast. Ben started to rub her pebbled nipple with his thumb, making Rey gasp in response. He loved the sound of her moans. He wanted to hear more of them.

He continued to rub Rey’s nipple, twitching and pinching it lightly, enjoying the weight and feel of her breast and her nipple, admiring every sound she made until she stopped him. 

“I want to see you, Ben. Please,” Rey pleaded tenderly, and he nodded devotedly. 

Ben took off his heavy black coat, throwing it to the floor and then lifted his shirt up over his wings and head, exposing his chest. 

“Oh, damn. You have a six-pack,” Rey was surprised. He seemed so lean, even thin, but it was clear he was athletic instead. She bit her lower lip in arousal, staring at him openly.

He smelled so lovely and looked so clean. It was clear he had managed to take a shower, and Rey couldn’t deny she was relieved by this fact. 

Ben felt his face and ears heat up, and Rey laughed softly when she saw his blushing face. She traced her fingers down Ben’s pale skin, observing every little detail on his body, the faint scars, and his stomach muscles. He was so attractive to her.

“Can I?” Rey asked as she stopped when she reached his belt, staring down at his pants and then back up at him. 

With Ben nodding in response, Rey kissed him all over again, beginning to undo the buckle on his belt, and pulling at his trousers. Ben took the cue and lifted himself so she could take them off for him, down his long legs. She gasped as she noticed his hard cock springing free from the garments.

Her eyes opened wide in shock. It had been clear before he was big, but she didn’t imagine this size! It was large and thick, making her feel more nervous than she had been before. Could she truly fit all of him inside her?! 

Rey inhaled sharply, moving her hand down to his length and touched the tip of Ben’s dick with her index finger. She loved how it twitched in response, and so she wrapped her hand around his girth, starting to move her hand up and down. Ben moaned out loud in pleasure, tilting his head back as he lost himself in the delightful pleasure she provided. 

She continued to stroke him at a slow and steady pace, smiling, knowing he was enjoying himself, until Ben stopped her abruptly. 

“I was going to cum if you kept that up.” He explained, in response to her quizzical look. She blushed further, and almost giggled to herself. 

“I’m sorry,” Rey mumbled, smiling sheepishly. 

“It’s ok. I just want to know what it feels like when I’m inside you,” Ben replied, “I mean if you want to?”

“I do. I want you inside me, Ben.” She pleaded, and to Ben, her begging sounded so sexy. 

Ben smiled and grabbed Rey’s arms, laying her down on the bed gently. Rey opened her legs for him, watching as he positioned himself between her legs, lining his cock up with her soaked pussy. He kissed her and started to push in, the tip of his cock entering first, splitting her lips wide. Rey grabbed his arm tightly, her mouth going wide in surprise. 

“Oh, my god. You’re so tight and wet for me,” Ben groaned, continuing pressing forward until he felt himself fully inside of her. He had never experienced anything so good, and he accidentally slammed into Rey with a hard thrust, causing her to whimper in pain, tears filling her eyes. “Oh, shit. I’m so sorry,”

Ben tried to pull out, yet Rey readily hooked her ankles around his back, preventing him from doing so.

“Don’t, Ben, I want you.” She purred, pushing him softly back inside her “Just be gentle, please. It hurts a little, but the pain will soon fade.” 

Ben nodded and grabbed Rey’s hand, interlocking their fingers. He began thrusting into her slowly and as gently as he could, giving Rey a chance to adjust to his size. As he continued to move inside her, Rey began to feel the pain subside bit by bit, slowly being replaced by pleasure. She moaned and squeezed Ben’s hand, indicating she was feeling better.

“Harder, Ben, please,” Rey begged. 

Ben started to move inside her at a much faster and punishing pace, making Rey moan with desire. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling at her soft skin. She could hear every little groan that slipped from his lips, and he started to suck love bites onto her neck as he continued slamming into her. 

“You feel so good, Rey,” Ben whispered between panting breaths. Lifting his head up, he leaned against her face again, joining their lips for a sensual, hungry kiss. Just the instant before they kissed, Rey managed to get a glimpse at him, noticing the droplets of sweat dripping down his forehead. 

Rey felt him grab one of her legs, pushing it up against her chest, hitting a sensitive spot inside of her.

“Yes, Ben! Right there! Fuck me! I’m cumming!” Rey cried out in pleasure. Right on cue, Ben started to fuck her as fast as he could until he felt it: Rey cumming all over his hard cock, her walls squeezing him tightly. 

“Oh, god. It’s so fucking good… I think I’m going too… Oh, fuck,” Ben groaned, giving her a few more deep thrusts, her walls milking him as they contracted around his cock. 

Losing control, he started to fill her with his seed, calling her name as he spilled himself deep inside of her. Without warning, he collapsed on top of Rey, completely and utterly spent. 

Rey stroked his damp hair, kissing him tenderly across his forehead. They laid there perfectly still, panting in each other’s arms for what seemed like a perfect eternity.

After a few minutes, Ben rolled off Rey and laid next to her, pulling her to his side. Wrapping his long, strong arms around her, she was surprised to feel his wing rolling over her as well. It made her feel so warm, so protected. 

“That felt really good,” Ben whispered tenderly. 

“I know,” Rey replied in agreement, laying her head on his chest in delight. She could barely open her eyes any longer, being lulled into sleep by the warmth of his wing wrapped around her lithe body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://ben-solo-is-a-cinnamon-roll.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NSFW!!

Rey didn’t remember sleeping quite so well in her entire life. Wrapped by his wings and his lean body, she felt protected and safe… happy.

She woke up experiencing a pleasant, warm tingle spreading from her long neck and smiled as she realized Ben was peppering her with tender, sensual kisses.

“You’re awake” He whispered against her skin, and his hot breath on her neck made her gasp in delight. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m a bit sore, but nothing major” She replied with a bright smile, looking into those beautiful black eyes of his. “Last night was amazing.”

God, he was handsome. Rey found herself falling head over heels for this demon, and more so every single minute that passed by.

He had fallen quite literally into her backyard and wholly altered her life in ways she never imagined a single man could.

Of course, he was not a mere man, was he? No. He was a demon, a creature coming from a world where love was forbidden, a being who was clearly harmed in more ways than one. Ben’s wounds were physical, that much was true, but Rey could also sense something else, something deeper. She could feel an emotional scar in Ben that refused to be healed, a pain she could relate to.

They were both alone, completely and utterly alone, and yet now that they had found each other: Rey finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

It was as if having him in her house suddenly transformed it from a mere building into a home: A place she felt happy to spend time in. Being around Ben made her smile; his touch made her tingle all over. Even during her first time, she had been able to achieve an orgasm, and that wasn’t common.

He had been so kind, so caring. He had moved so slowly when it hurt and thrust into her so fast and hard when she begged him to. Ben could have just cum from Rey masturbating him, but he had stopped her, made sure she experienced pleasure as well. He was not a selfish lover, he was not a cruel and dark creature like his horns, and his fangs would lead people to believe. 

“I’m glad to hear that” He spoke as he continued to kiss her body, enjoying her taste and warmth, rolling his tongue and kissing her collarbone, her breasts, her nipples, her ribs, and stomach.

Rey gasped, imagining him going lower and lower until he reached the sore yet moist nook between her thighs. She began gently nudging him down her body, guiding him between her legs. It was clear he was clueless about it all, but he was also eager to please her, to make her happy.

Rey was desperate for a more intimate touch! Sure, his kisses and his caresses were sweet and tender and enticing, but she ached for more, much more. She wanted him to rub her folds, lick and nibble at her sex, make her squirm and moan with arousal until there was nothing else she could do but explode with pleasure in his arms.

“Mmmm, please” She whispered as he reached her legs, and began kissing her inner thigh so sensually.

Ben wasn’t entirely sure what she was begging for, but he was determined to find out. And so he began to explore, bit by bit: Kissing here, nibbling there, licking where he felt he needed to. 

It was perfection, pure perfection, he felt, every single inch of her body. When he reached her womanhood and licked over her folds, he thought he had entered heaven. Her taste, the way she squirmed and moaned, her warmth and softness… it was all too much for him to handle.

He felt his cock growing stiff as he continued to lick and suckle, exploring her folds and enjoying every inch and every sound she made.

Rey was squirming and arching her back as the pleasure built up, and desperate to grab onto something, her hands found his horns, and she pinned his head against her sex as she moaned sharply.

“Oh fuck, Ben!” She screamed, as his tongue rolled over her clit, making it quiver under his full lips. She rode his face desperately, and this only pushed Ben to work on her faster, inexperienced yet yearning to learn.

All he wanted to do was taste, touch her, nibble into her skin, make her flinch and gasp and pant and moan with desire and arousal. She tasted like pure heaven, her moistness addictive as he continued to roll his tongue over her sex, experiencing her arousal in the most intimate way possible.

Though Ben was entirely inexperienced, he made it all up with his eager disposition and desire to please, and Rey was incredibly aroused by the way he ate her out with such dedication.

She rocked her hips against him, rubbing herself against his mouth, holding on so tightly to his horns. Ben readily licked and lapped his tongue over her folds, her arousal smeared over his mouth, his chin, his nose, yet he never stopped. 

Ben did not stop until she was panting, whimpering and moaning through a powerful orgasm, rendering her a spasming mess, her sex soaked and her moans filling her bedroom.

Writhing and moaning, Rey’s orgasm filled her completely: Her body tensed, her thighs clapped together against his head, and she cried out his name until the peak finally began to subside.

Barely able to catch her breath, Rey’s legs lulled open, quivering softly. Her hands loosened and slid off his horns, landing at her hips. 

Ben gave her sex a last, lustful kiss, but he wasn’t done with the beautiful angel who had saved him. He wanted her so badly; his cock was throbbing for her. Crawling up her gorgeous body, Ben positioned himself between her thighs, and aligning himself between her folds, he kissed her deeply, pushing forward, so he sunk inside her soaked sex again.

He thrust into her and back out again and again and again, feeling her tensing underneath his body, kissing her deeply and caressing her body with devotion.

“Are you ok?” He whispered against her lips, feeling her squeezing his cock so hard. She was still so tight, so incredibly tight around his manhood. He felt her pulsating around his girth, the aftereffects of her orgasm, like tremors after an earthquake. 

It was driving Ben crazy, and all he wanted to do was push into her and out with all his strength, feel his cock be wrapped by her velvety sex, her moistness enthralling and arousing.

“Yes… just a bit sore, but don’t stop, please” She whispered, wrapping her arms around him and feeling the soft feathers of his wings against her fingers. Her legs, much like they had last night, were wrapped around his slender hips and prompting him to continue moving, accompanying his every movement.

In and out he went, pushing deep inside her and then pulling out until only his bulbous head remained inside her. He had to focus on not cumming too soon, because her beauty and her tightness were incredible.

Ben didn’t stop until he felt her once again coming so close to an orgasm, and then he allowed his own pleasure to be released. He continued to fuck her until they both shared a mind-numbing orgasm, his cock being greedily milked by her quivering sex. 

Rey and Ben panted in each other’s arms, as he collapsed over her petite body and rolled to the side, his wings and arms wrapping her tightly.

“I have to leave, Ben…” She whispered after a few moments, reluctantly sighing. She didn’t want to stand up. She didn’t want to leave his side. Ben made her feel safe in a way she had never experienced before. His dark wings were meant to be threatening, she was sure, but wrapped around her lithe body, they made Rey feel like no one could harm her like she had someone looking after her. 

Someone who loved her.

Could Ben have fallen in love with her? Could she be in love with him? They had known each other for less than a week, and yet she felt like they had known each other for years; their connection deep and intimate. 

Almost like he was her soulmate, and they were meant to meet. Perhaps that was the reason he had landed at her backyard. Maybe it was fate that dropped him there.

“No, Rey, don’t leave” He pleaded, wanting to stay with her just that way. Ben needed her by his side.

Ben didn’t quite know love until he met her. In fact, love was forbidden in his world: It was considered a great weakness and a terrible sin. Snoke would never abide by it. He would punish his apprentice horribly should he find out what emotions were being stirred deep in Ben’s soul.

For as long as he could remember, Ben had been alone. His soul hardening to avoid acknowledging the pain such solitude brought him. Somehow, Rey had managed to squirm inside his heart, make him whole.

He didn’t want to be apart from her, and each time she left for work, he felt like he was being abandoned all over again. He understood she needed to work -of course he did- but this was not a rational thought. 

“I have to get to work. I’m sorry. But I’ll be back soon” She promised tenderly, caressing his cheek and kissing his nose and lips sweetly. Ben reluctantly agreed, and she slipped off the bed, offering him a last smile before leaving to take a shower.

She couldn’t stop smiling as she showered, as she got dressed and even as she cooked him a lunch to enjoy while she was away. Rey entered her bedroom, where Ben was still resting, and kissed him tenderly.

“I’ll see you tonight, ok?”

He nodded reluctantly, and Rey left for the day, arriving at her job with a bright, satisfied smile. Rey didn’t remember the last time she had been in such a great mood! Even her coworkers noticed, and she merrily went through her tasks.

She rushed home as soon as humanly possible and was gleeful to notice he walked up to her to receive her.

“You’re walking around already!” Rey was relieved by this realization. Finally, after so many days laying helplessly in bed, he was feeling strong enough to move around.

Ben had managed to spend a few hours off the bed, taking a soothing shower, eating his lunch on the table, and even resting a bit on the sofa. 

He had stood in the shower for the longest possible time, relieved by the hot water washing away his sweat and the traces of their lovemaking. He smiled silently as he remembered the way Rey tasted, the sound of her moans, the way their bodies had moved together in perfect tandem.

It was as if they had been created for one another: They fit together like two pieces of a perfect puzzle.

“Rey…” He whispered to himself, and the very mention of her name made his heart beat faster. He was falling for her, in ways that were not only dangerous but also forbidden. Human beings were allowed to fall in love, and were considered weak by demons for this reason… but by Rey’s side, Ben suddenly felt like one of them. Like a human being. And he found out he rather enjoyed feeling that way.

Exhausted by what was a considerable effort while still healing, he took a long nap, and was awakened by the sound of the front door opening.

He was so relieved she had finally arrived, and eagerly walked toward the living room, with a bit of a limp, but otherwise feeling much better than he did when he first arrived.

“I’m recovering slowly but steadily… thanks to you, Rey” He replied, grateful for the gentle way she was nursing him back to health. “You’re an angel, you truly are.”

Rey blushed deeply and chuckled, shrugging as if it wasn’t a big thing.

“Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not being silly” He replied warmly, offering her a big smile. “You saved me, and not many people would have cared as much as you did.”

They hugged tenderly, and Rey hid her face in his chest, enjoying his smell and warmth, before stepping away, holding his hand.

“Come, sit down on the sofa while I make us dinner,” She told him and smiled as he readily complied. Caressing his pale face, Rey leaned down and kissed him softly before walking away into the kitchen. “I’m so glad to see you feeling better.”

Rey cooked herself a bowl of noodles, and though she planned on offering Ben some, she knew he’d most likely hate them, and so she baked him a pound cake and some sweet toppings, which Ben enjoyed greatly. The sweet tooth on this demon was adorable and endearing she thought to herself as they shared their meals.

The two of them chatted idly, enjoying each other’s company greatly. Rey felt like this house finally felt like a home instead, like a place she was eager to arrive to. Having him around was like having a family to come back to.

After so long feeling completely and utterly alone, this change of pace was incredibly welcomed.

“I’d like to go out for a while, Rey” He requested and bit his lip at the look she gave him. It was clear this prospect concerned her. “Just a few minutes, in the backyard.”

“Ben, I don’t know if it’s a good idea” She mumbled, shaking her head and wishing he’d change his mind.

“I need some fresh air, I’ve spent days locked up in here. I want to feel the grass under my fingers and the wind in my hair. Just a few minutes, Rey.”

Reluctantly, she agreed. They stood up, and Rey took his arm, helping him walk outside. 

“Stay close to the house, ok?” She told him, as they stepped out the back door, and Ben could feel her grip on his arm tighten. 

Ben offered her a soothing smile and gently slipped away from her grip. He kissed her hand tenderly before placing it back against her hip.

“Don’t worry, Rey, everything’s going to be alright. It’s just a few minutes.”

And so Ben began walking forward, feeling the grass under his feet, the soft summer wind making his dark hair dance soothingly. He felt relieved, finally being outside after days bound to Rey’s bed.

She sighed, biting her lower lip tightly. Rey didn’t like the idea of leaving him there alone, but it was true that he needed a tiny bit of time out there, there was no denying it. So she reluctantly walked back inside and began doing the dishes, peeking out the window every once in a while.

It was then that she saw it, the sight that made her blood curdle. Ben screamed, out of nowhere, and she witnessed from the kitchen window, a vile creature attacking her lover. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before: He was tall and incredibly thin, with disfigured features and a bulbous, big, bold head. His wings were dark as a lightless void and his horns and claws red as blood.

Ben tried in vain to fight off Snoke, the Master who he had run away from, the Master who had raised him from his earliest childhood. A demon he both loathed and was terrified of at the same time. Ben was too weak, his wounds slowing him down terribly, and so he didn’t have a fighting chance against his attacks.

She screamed as well, as she rushed outside, trying desperately to stop the attack. By the time she stepped out the backdoor, however, Ben had been knocked unconscious, and that vile demon was carrying him away, flying into the distance with Ben’s body on tow. 

“Wait!” She cried out, running behind them desperately, “Come back!”

It was all for naught, as the creature continued to fly forward until he disappeared into the distance. Rey sobbed in despair, unable to imagine what that demon had planned for her darling Ben.

“Ben!” She screamed into the distance, desperately trying to think of a plan. She didn’t have any time to lose! If that was the creature who harmed Ben, to begin with, who knew what that demon would do to Ben now? 

What if he murdered Ben? What if she lost him forever?! Rey couldn’t afford to give up on the promise of the future she had imagined by his side, and she couldn’t allow him to get hurt… or worse!

Rey couldn’t allow this to happen. She needed to find a way to help him, and she needed to find it right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> If you've read my stories before you must know everything isn't going to be bad. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://ben-solo-is-a-cinnamon-roll.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER!!

Ben blinked in utter confusion. Why wasn’t he laying on Rey's comfortable bed, and why was his entire body this sore. This wasn't right. 

Where was he?!

Suddenly, as he looked around, all of what happened last night came rushing back so suddenly it felt like an actual slap.

He had been kidnapped! He had failed to listen to Rey's warning and now it was too late to let her know how right she'd been. Now it was too late to take it back and remain inside by her side, safe inside her home.

Ben tried to move, but it was all in vain: He was chained up to thick, sturdy metal pipes. He tried to struggle against his restraints, yet stopped sharply as he heard a cruel, twisted laugh moving closer. Ben knew who it was before he turned to face the incoming creature: He knew that disgusting laughter all too well.

Snoke. Who else could it be? He had heard him laughing sadistically many times before, especially before harming someone else. His Master took an awful delight in destroying lives, especially those people he was disappointed or angry at. And Ben knew all too well that at this moment, Snoke probably loathed him wholly and utterly.

His cruel Master came into view with a confident stride. It was clear he knew he had the upper hand and was taking pleasure in playing with his victim. His skin was pale and deformed, and though his appearance had always been terrifying, it had never looked as horrific as it had that very day.

"You thought you could get away from me, boy? Escape my grip? No, no one escapes me. They can try, but they always fail" His voice brought promises of pain and death, and Ben shuddered in fear, struggling once more against his chains.

There was a thick, heavily silence then, lingering between them like fog. Ben felt he could almost touch it if only he could reach out and brush his fingers over the air.

"Why were you at that house, boy? Was someone helping you?" His crooked smile became cruder then, almost violent. "I'll murder whoever was giving you a helping hand."

"No, no one was helping me. I was outside, I was hiding. If I entered that house, they would have kicked me out immediately… look at me, I look nothing like a human does."

"Hmm… that's true, you don't. Then again, you don't act like a demon either. So you're worthless no matter where you stand" Snoke hissed viciously, and Ben could only lower his gaze silently.

He knew he was going to die, that was the truth. He had come to grips with this, as horrible as it was, but he couldn't accept Rey being harmed. Not after everything she had done for him. No. She was innocent, she was sweet, she was… the love of his life.

At least he had known love before dying, Ben figured. It was better than nothing: It was better than continuing to live a miserable, lonely life.

"You are a fool, Kylo. A useless fool, which is worse, and you will be punished for your insubordination."

Ben was incapable of defending himself in his current position: Snoke had made sure the young demon was properly bound in a way that allowed him to torture his mentee as he saw fit.

All Ben could do was beg and plead. Trying to cover himself with his wounds only earned him more vicious, harsh attacks.

Ben screamed out in pain: His Master didn't hold back with any of his attacks. He kicked and punched the defenseless boy, he used his claws, piercing Ben's skin and making him bleed sharply.

Ben could feel the kicks and scratches all over his body: Between his ribs, stealing the air from his lungs; all over his legs and arms. The punches arrived at his face, until he couldn't lift his head any longer, his nose bleeding and his lips burst. His wings were ripped open by Snoke's sharp claws, and most of his skin was covered in painful, purple bruises.

Snoke slashed his hand forward, and his razor-sharp claws sank against Ben's chest horribly, blood pouring down his hips and pants, making him scream and fall forward as far as the chains allowed him to, the acute pain taking over his entire being.

"How you bleed, Kylo" He hissed, chuckling maniacally.

Ben felt he was about to pass out, yet he remained awake, trembling and sobbing, barely able to speak any longer, the pain too intense.

Yet another punch to Ben's large nose made him scream desperately. Blood emanated from his broken nose, staining his face miserably.

"Please stop!" He begged one last time before almost losing consciousness. He wasn't quite that fortunate, though: Ben remained awake for all the attack, felt the bones being broken and his blood oozing from his wounds, creating a pool beneath his lean body. "Please, I can't… I can't take it any longer. Please, stop!"

"I won't kill you, Kylo" Snoke hissed as he finally stopped his horrid, vile assault. "That would be too kind for a worthless scum like yourself. I will leave you here, bound and hurt. I hope you enjoy enduring a slow and painful death. You should have never betrayed me, boy."

Just as Ben thought he'd be abandoned to his fate, he heard Snoke bend down by his side. The young demon flinched, worried Snoke would continue his abuse, but the deformed demon didn't lay a finger on him. Instead, he moved close to Ben's ear and spoke with noticeable sadism:

"I want you to know before you die: It was me who murdered your parents. They were weak, just like you are. I saw kindness in their hearts like I see kindness in yours. And now, the three of you will finally pay for your stupidity. I thought you'd be a good apprentice, that you'd be like me. But you are weak and rotten, just like they were"

Without further ado, Snoke stood up and flew away. Ben could hear his vile laughter as he left him there, to die a miserable and lonely death.

Ben cried out in a mix of pain and despair, trembling and panting for air.

"Rey!" He screamed out, using whatever little energy he had left to cry her name out. It was stupid to believe she'd hear him, but Ben couldn't help but hold onto hope. He needed her. "Rey! Help me, please!"

His screams only echoed idly across the abandoned building, and he sobbed silently, wondering if he'd make it out of this alive… if he'd ever see Rey again.

Far from the abandoned building, Rey woke up, startled. She looked around, hoping it was all a nightmare, hoping to find him lying there by her side.

She covered her face and sobbed soundlessly as she realized it really had happened. All of it. 

He was gone, kidnapped by some horrible creature she couldn't even begin to describe. Rey couldn't help him, as bad as she wanted to. There was no one she could go to for help. The police would never believe such a strange occurrence, and she didn't have any family who could be there for her.

For a moment, she considered skipping work that day. She didn't feel strong enough to get out of bed, and certainly not to handle her normal routine. Still, she forced herself to get in the shower, dragging her feet and moving like a zombie.

She felt like sobbing all through her workday and felt utterly miserable and distracted. She discreetly began researching the internet for any clues she could gather on demons, but all she could find were old stories and wives tales. Nothing useful, nothing that could guide her to Ben.

Somehow, she managed to get through her day, though she felt like sobbing every single second. Rey noticed how her hands trembled whenever she moved them and had to pretend she was feeling sick just to avoid anyone asking her too many questions.

Walking back to her home was the hardest part: Rey could barely force herself to drag her entire being forward, feeling the tears threatening to ooze constantly down her cheeks. She just wanted to imagine that Ben would be there when she arrived, receiving her with that sweet, perfect smile, but Rey knew this wouldn't be the case.

She'd arrive at an empty home, as she had all through her adult life. Now that she had met the love of her life and the person who made her feel like her existence was less sad, less lonely, she couldn't afford to lose him.

Rey could only imagine what that creature could be doing to Ben. What if he murdered him? What if she lost him forever?

She stepped into her empty home with a heavy heart, looking around with veiled hope. She was afraid. Afraid for Ben and for herself. What if he never returned?

What if he suffered horribly? She had found him so utterly broken and slowly nursed him back to health. What if this creature who kidnapped him had worse plans for him still? 

Rey sobbed, covering her face with her hands, trembling all over.

"Oh, Ben...please, come back" She muttered.

It took her awhile to dare step outside. She was too afraid to do so, too scared to see his maimed, lifeless body laying there, as a punishment for whatever Ben had done to that being. She knew Ben was innocent of whatever he was accused of, but it was clear something had happened while he was escaping his homeworld, even if he couldn't remember it.

Walking outside, Rey began searching through the grass, looking for any clues which might lead her to him. He wasn't there, of course, but she did notice something he had left behind: A smooth, soft feather as dark as the midnight sky.

It was Ben's, one of the many feathers from his beautiful wings. She closed her eyes, caressing the delicate, long feather softly, remembering how it felt brushing against her body as he held her close to him. As he hugged her both with his arms and his wings.

She loved him, that was the truth. She loved Ben so much it hurt, and now she couldn't tell him how she felt about it. 

If only she had insisted he remained inside. If only she'd step out onto the backyard by his side...perhaps she could have saved him.

She sobbed once more, unable to keep the tears locked up any longer. Rey had never been prone to sobbing, but now, it was impossible to stop herself from doing so over and over again.

"Ben… Ben, please, can you hear me?" She spoke between whimpers, hoping somehow he could hear her even in the distance. "Ben, please come back to me. Please…"

It was hard walking back inside: Her feet felt like they were made out of led. 

Without even changing into her nightclothes, Rey crawled onto her bed and curled up into a tiny ball, feeling the warm tears rush down her cheeks and pool over the pillow. She held Ben's feather so tightly the tips of her fingers turned white, and she closed her eyes, hoping, wishing he'd be there by her side.

Bit by bit, an exhausted Rey sobbed herself to sleep. In her dreams, Ben was alive and safe. In her dreams, he had never left her side.

"Ben…" Rey whispered while asleep. "Ben… where are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://ben-solo-is-a-cinnamon-roll.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

Rey was lost in a terrible nightmare. It felt so real, just like real life, yet everything seemed to be smudged with a dark, gritty tone which made her feel like she was drowning in sorrow.

It was as if she could feel someone else’s pain, experience their despair. To say it was unlike anything she had ever endured before would have been a massive understatement.

Rey trembled in fear, a fear she could not comprehend, as she stepped through the building she found herself in. It was a primal fear.

The building was old, decrepit. Cobwebs gathering on the corners, dust taking over the entire place. It was dark and gloomy, like the interior design of any good horror movie. She wanted to get out of there, she wanted to wake up, but at the same time, she sensed she needed to explore the place.

Rey needed to know what was lurking inside.

Rey felt a presence: an evil and terrible presence, flying away from the building as she walked around it. It made her feel the same kind of dread she had experienced when Ben was kidnapped two nights ago. Could it be the same demon, escaping the premise?

Did that mean Ben could be around as well?

She felt trapped in a maze, wandering around lost in the darkness, even if light seemed to pour through the windows. It was not the kind of darkness which prevented one from seeing their surroundings, but the sort of pitch-black dread one experienced only in one’s heart, and it was horrifying.

Just as she feared she’d lose hope entirely, she saw him: Ben, chained up to a wall, crying for her help… and bleeding.

“Rey!” His voice was weak, broken. He was in pain, and she could feel it inside her. His suffering, almost as if she could reach out and touch it.

It was too much. He needed her so badly!

“Rey… please… help me” He whispered, hanging his head and sobbing. He was rapidly losing hope, and with it, she feared, his will to live.

Rey sat up suddenly waking up in a state of utter agitation, her heart pounding in her chest and her ears. She was sweating, her entire body trembling with a mix of dread and confusion. 

She recognized the building! It was a factory not far from the block she lived in, one of the few which had been abandoned many decades ago.

Rey turned and checked her clock: It was 6 am. In a few minutes, she should have been waking up to take a shower and begin getting ready for work, but she didn’t care. Right now, the only thing in her mind was rescuing Ben and making sure she nursed him back to health all over again.

If she had cared about him back then when he was nothing but a stranger, how could she not be sick with worry now, when Ben had become the first guy she ever fell in love with? The first man she was intimate with?

She loved him deeply, madly, and she would make sure he was safe even if it meant risking her own life… and her job!

Her boss would not forgive her being absent with such short notice, and so she didn’t even consider calling, in too much of a rush to do anything but focus on what she’d need to rescue her beloved demon.

Searching frantically through her house, still half-naked, she grabbed and shoved into a large bag anything that might help her in her quest: Tools, a knife and her hammer, just in case she needed to try and defend him from that terrible creature which had harmed Ben. She also grabbed a first aid kit and some fresh water. Rey wasn’t sure what she was supposed to take on such an event, so she was acting on pure instinct.

Opening her dresser, she threw on the first clothes she could find, not caring about them matching in the least: An old pair of jeans, a dotted t-shirt and a pair of sneakers would work just fine. Rey didn’t even bother tying up her russet hair or even taking a shower. There were far more urgent matters to tend to!

Out the door she rushed, at the crack of dawn, and she ran the blocks which separated her from her beloved Ben, wishing, hoping and pleading that he was still alive, that she wasn’t too late! If he had already passed away, she’d never forgive herself!

The building in question had been threatening to tumble over for years now, forever lost in a state of disarray. The brick walls covered with the dirt of decades, its broken windows adding an ominous look to it. It was the kind of place kids dared each other to enter at the dead of night, but even during the early hours of that sunny morning, it looked threatening and uninviting.

The building seemed to be empty, but Rey knew better. She understood what she had witnessed in her nightmare was not merely a dream. She could not be certain Ben had found a way of communicating with her through her dreams or if she had sensed him somehow, but she was sure she had peeked into this place in her unconscious mind.

****

The floor was littered with pieces of broken and rusted factory equipment, the air thick with the smell of dust and dirt, as she slipped through one of the many broken windows, careful not to cut herself.

Rey was scared; she couldn’t deny it, but too determined to find and help Ben.

“Ben?!” She cried out, but only her own voice replied to her question, in the shape of a droning echo. She bit her lower lip, but kept moving forward. “Ben, are you here?!”

She continued walking around the building, not certain where to find him. In her dreams, she didn’t manage to understand the maze this place was. 

Rey knew she needed to hurry up. If the state she had seen Ben in her dreams was real, he didn’t have much time!

It seemed like hours, but only a handful of minutes had slipped by when she finally went up a flight of rusty stairs and found him.

Ben.

Chained up, just like in her dreams, lying on the floor, bleeding, barely alive. 

Rey rushed over to his side, her hands trembling as she fell to her knees and grabbed him impulsively. He was so pale, so cold!

“Ben, Ben, can you hear me?!” She pleaded in despair, fearing the worst. Was he even breathing? Was his heart even beating? She couldn’t feel it, but the way she was panicking didn’t allow her to tell one way or another.

She kept insisting, though, begging and crying, sobbing as she held him tight.

“Ben, please, please answer me… are you ok? Are you… are you…?” Rey couldn’t bring herself to utter that single word: Alive.

Are you alive? Was the question she did not dare ask. She tried to, over and over again, yet each time she broke down and sobbed before finishing her sentence.

It was a terrible question with an answer she could not bear to face. She needed to know, she needed to help him, but how to deal with the fact that she had been too late if he was gone?

How would she move on with her life if she lost the only man she ever loved?

****

“Ben…” She whispered, as she broke down and sobbed miserably, clinging on to him as if she was a little girl holding onto her favorite doll.

He was dead… he was dead, and she had been too late to help him. His last moments on this earth had been of utter despair, calling out to her, losing hope that she’d arrive in time to rescue him.

She was too late… and now he was gone.

“R---Rey?”

His voice was weak, barely audible, yet it made her heart jump with delight. He was alive! Ben was alive!

Rey looked up at him. She had been hiding her head on his chest, sobbing at the loss of the demon who had stolen her heart. She looked up into that handsome and unique face, her eyes puffy and red from sobbing.

“Rey, is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me, Ben! I’m here. I came to help you; I’ll take you home now, I’ll nurse you back to health. Everything is going to be ok” She promised, trying to utter all those words at once, trying desperately to make him hear everything before he passed out. He looked so weak like he could barely keep his eyes open at all.

Ben could barely believe his eyes. She was here, the angel who had rescued him when he needed her the most. Rey, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, the most generous and giving creature he had ever encountered. 

It was true she was the first human he had met, but still, he doubted that there were many of her species that would have done everything she had for not only a stranger but also a demon. A demon who could have hurt her when he came back to his senses. 

She saw the good in him, somehow, even when he was unconscious. She opened her home to him and showed him what love meant.

Love, Ben had discovered, meant not being lonely. It meant caring for someone else’s needs more than you care about your own. It meant knowing someone was always out there you could count on, that there was someone to return home to at the end of the day.

It gave him a reason to live when he had lost hope completely.

“Why did you come?” He asked, his voice so soft and weak. Ben was dying, and he knew so. He didn’t want to be a concern for Rey any longer, and he didn’t want her to be harmed if Snoke decided to return for some reason. “You… shouldn’t be here… it’s not safe”

“I came because I love you, Ben. I love you with all my heart! And I’m not leaving you here: I’m not abandoning you! Not now, not ever, do you understand? I’ve come to take you home, I’ve come to save you”

“You--- you love me?” He asked, both baffled and relieved, staring up into those beautiful brown eyes. Rey nodded, caressing Ben’s face tenderly.

“Of course I love you, Ben.”

“I love you too, Rey” He whispered, struggling but somehow managing to smile at her. She leaned down and kissed him gently, making Ben’s heart flutter inside his chest.

Ben, weak yet happier than he’d ever felt before, kissed her back. His beloved Rey… Her lips were soft and warm, and if he died right then and there, at least he got to touch her one more time, see her one more time.

At least he got to tell her how he felt, and he discovered she loved him back.

As Rey sat back up, resting her hand on the side of his cheek, Ben sighed heavily. It was a sigh filled with both pain and relief, happiness and exhaustion.

Was it his final breath? Rey couldn’t tell, but he looked at peace. He looked… like he was glowing.

“Ben?” She asked, confused, as a strange, dark glow began to emanate from his skin. His whole body was being slowly, yet steadily, engulfed by that peculiar aura.

She moved her hand away from him in shock and surprise, as he began to float off the ground. Higher and higher he went, but Ben wasn’t flying, he wasn’t moving his wings. It was as if he was levitating weightlessly as if he was nothing but a feather caught in a summer breeze.

“Ben, what’s going on?” She asked, jumping to her feet and beginning to freak out. The glow was now so intense, so dark, she could barely see him through it.

He floated at the height of her shoulders, and though she could notice something changing in his form, in his figure, she couldn’t understand what was happening. The glow surrounding him was so bright and so dark at the same time, a supernatural black, unlike anything that existed in this world.

How could something be dark and bright at the same time? Her eyes weren’t tricking her, but her mind couldn’t figure it out.

“Ben, are you ok? Please speak to me!” She tried, desperately, to reach out to him and touch him, but as much as she tried, she couldn’t touch the glow. 

Finally, though, after what seemed like an eternity had slipped by, the darkness suddenly dissipated in a single second, and Ben collapsed onto the floor.

Or at least… a human being that genuinely looked like Ben.

How could it be?! His wings were gone, his fangs and his horns and his claws as well. What laid on the floor before her was not a demon, but a human.

“Ben?!” She squealed, utterly confused, rushing to his side and grabbing his hand tightly. It was clearly the same person, it was clearly the demon she had fallen in love with… But so different at the same time.

He opened his eyes, and Rey was shocked to notice his stare was no longer dark as the midnight sky, but a lovely shade of brown. As she began running her gaze down his body, she realized his wounds, cuts, and bruises were no longer covering his form. 

He was a human, and utterly healed.

How could this be?!

“Are you ok?” She whispered, holding his hand so tightly, Ben grunted lightly. She offered him a sheepish little grin and softened her grip “Sorry.”

“I’m ok” He assured her, his smile earnest and oh so sweet.

Rey helped him up to his feet. Though Ben was no longer hurt, he still felt utterly drained and weakened, and leaned against her to help him walk, away from that dreary building and toward her home.

Once inside Rey’s house, the beautiful young woman he had fallen helplessly in love with began to undress him bit by bit, taking her time and examining his body as she did so. It was clear she was fascinated by how different he looked and how swiftly his wounds had healed.

Ben didn’t understand it fully yet, but he knew it had to do with her confession. Perhaps that was why love was forbidden among demons… if one were to find their true love, their hearts would be healed. Snoke couldn’t allow that to happen to his followers.

She helped him onto her bed, and promised she’d be right back. Ben smiled warmly and sighed as she left, thinking about everything that had happened over the past few weeks.

It was amazing how the love of a single girl could change his life. How she had saved him, not just once, but twice. How he was now so different from who he had been, before meeting her. Ben was a human now, he could be free to love whomever he desired, live however he wished.

Ben wanted to stay by her side. Live by her side.

He smiled, knowing he now could afford such a luxury.

Rey entered the room soon, as she promised. Ben grinned as he noticed she was bringing him his favorite beverage: Hot chocolate.

“You’re the best, Rey” He told her tenderly, grabbing the cup and taking a long sip. “Thank you.”

After he finished his drink, Rey climbed by his side and cuddled up to Ben, who hugged her tightly, lovingly, running his long fingers up and down her arms, and peppered her forehead with sweet, small kisses.

Ben was surprised to notice Rey began crying soon after and held her closer, tenderly.

“Why are you crying?” He asked, concerned, trying to comfort her.

“I’m so glad you’re alright… so glad I found you” She replied, clinging onto him tightly “I was worried I’d lose you forever.”

He smiled down at her, and lifted her face toward him, resting his fingertips on her chin.

“I’m so grateful you saved me. I knew you’d find me” He whispered back, kissing her lips tenderly, thankful. “I love you so much”

“I love you too, Ben. Demon or human, I love you just as much”

Utterly spent, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. As Rey drifted off, she smiled to herself, knowing she would never be alone again. Not any longer, not now that she finally found someone who loved and cared for her. She was safe in his arms.

Ben held her tight as he slept, knowing he’d never leave her side. Knowing that her love had saved him, changed him. He was a human now, and he’d spend the rest of his life as Rey’s partner.

Finally, two lonesome souls had found each other, and the world was a less lonely place thanks to this encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. :) 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://ben-solo-is-a-cinnamon-roll.tumblr.com/)


End file.
